


Shower

by ghostface4



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostface4/pseuds/ghostface4
Summary: Gazelle takes a shower and Finnick makes sure to do his part to help her get clean
Relationships: Finnick/Gazelle (Zootopia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shower

"Nothing like a hot shower to finish the day." Gazelle sighed. Wrapped tightly in a pink towel, she pushed aside the shower curtain and looked in.  
"That's funny, I could've sworn I got a new loofah just yesterday."  
"You rang, babe?"  
Gazelle looked down to see her itty-bitty boyfriend Finnick. He stood proudly before her, the word 'Loofah' written on his shirt.  
"Finnick, you silly little boy," She giggled. "What are you doing?"  
"You've got a problem, dollface," He answered. "And Daddy's here to fix it."  
"You naughty little boy." Gazelle said, tapping him on the nose. "You've got something dirty in mind, don't you?"  
"Me? I'm nothing but your humble servant, madam."  
"You are impossible, you know that?"  
Gazelle dropped her towel and Finnick nearly wept. "Ready to go to work?" She asked.  
Finnick practically tore his clothes off. "Lather me up!"  
“You’re so silly.” Gazelle giggled as she picked him up.  
She carried him into the shower and let the warm water soak them both. Humming pleasantly, she took a bottle of conditioner, squirted a large dollop on Finnick’s chest and began rubbing him over her chest and stomach. Rubbing against her silken fur and curvy figure, Finnick felt like he was going to black out from sheer pleasure.  
‘Cripes, I don’t think I can get any harder!’ Finnick thought hazily, all his blood seemingly leaving his body for a certain organ.  
When Gazelle moved him down her stomach and close to her legs, Finnick grabbed onto her sides and tried to get into a position for entry. His feet were struggling to get a grip on the insides of her thighs when Gazelle pulled him away.  
“Ah-ah-ah.” She said, wagging her finger at him. “We’re here to get clean, remember?”  
“I’m sorry, baby, you’re just so-”  
“Shh.” Gazelle said, pressing a finger to his lips. “I need you to be a good boy and not argue. Can you do that for me, sweetie? Because good boys get treats. You want treats, don’t you, dear?”  
Finnick nodded much harder than was safe.  
“That’s my good boy.” Gazelle said as she moved him to her back.  
She continued humming as she rubbed him up and down and over her famous hips. Finnick would’ve died happier than anything right there. Once that was done, Gazelle held him directly under the spray to rinse him off.  
“All right, Finny, you’ve earned this.” She said.  
Gazelle lifted him up so he could grab onto her horns and took his dick into her mouth. Her well-exercised tongue and mouth ran all over his rod as Finnick prayed that he’d be able hold on. No matter how many times she sucked it, touched it, etc. Gazelle still couldn’t believe how well endowed the fennec fox was.  
‘Oh, I must have done something good in a past life to get here.’ Finnick thought as his grip tightened on her horns.  
He hadn’t believed that Nick had taken him to an audition for Gazelle’s newest bodyguard. Finnick had been certain that they’d take one look at him and show him the door. But to everyone’s shock, especially his, Gazelle practically hired him on the spot. Who would've guessed she had a thing for guys who were way smaller than her?  
His reminiscing was interrupted by his coming like Vesuvius, Gazelle swallowing his load like a champ.  
“Poor baby,” Gazelle said, lowering Finnick to eye level. “Bodyguard, bed warmer, masseuse and now loofah. The work just never stops.”  
“Tough jobs, baby, but someone’s gotta do them.”  
Gazelle shut off the shower, stepped out and dried off herself and the Finnick, making sure to give his shaft a good rub.  
“Bedtime, Finny.” She said picking him up again and taking him to the bedroom. “Mommy needs her teddy bear.”  
In a few minutes, Gazelle was lying on her back with her legs wide open, Finnick pounding her pussy with every ounce of strength he had. Once they were done and the exhausted Finnick would be falling asleep in Gazelle’s arms with his face buried in her chest, he’d conclude that life was pretty damn good.


End file.
